Stormy Night Steamy rage
by Kuroe
Summary: The streets are no longer safe, especially not for two young boys, Malik and Ryou, who are brought to a small house and raped, but in this sex and torture can love bloom? Pairings are MalikxMarik, MalikxRyoux, YamixRyou


The light tapping of rain and setting sun made the sky a dark gray and purple. People rushed to find cover all but one young boy walked calmly on the sidewalk. His long blonde hair stuck to his face and the long lashes blocked the droplets of water. His purple shirt and tan pants clung to his petite body. He stopped for a moment to look for any cars, seeing none he began to cross the slippery road. As he put his foot to the cold cement a large black van skidded to a halt behind him and a door opened quickly someone pulled the defenseless boy inside.

Lighting flashed and thunder briefly covered the muffled cries from inside the small secluded house. The lights flickered and buzzed till they finally turned off, but the darkness was short as candles were lit and lanterns were turned on. Shadows passed the windows and stopped in a particular room.

Slowly his violet eyes drifted open and he searched his surroundings. Trying to say something he only heard his words become muffled sounds, his hands were tied above his head to a pole and his legs spread and tied to bars. He looked to the side to spot another young boy with long white hair. This boy was in the same situation but still asleep.

"Well, well finally awake there pet" a tall man walked up to him with a dark smile painting his lips, he had tall spiked blonde hair and mystifying dark eyes. The man wore a slim blue shirt and black pants. Another man entered the room with a laugh; this man looked like an older version of himself. The same violet eyes and light hair except his hair was also spiked outward like the other man.

"Mm!" his words were muffled and the two men laughed

"Guess there's no harm in taking this off, there ya go Malik" the older look alike pulled the fabric down.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?"

"Quiet down there pet, don't wanna wake up the lil' angel over there now do ya"

"I want answers!" Malik ordered

"You should know we can't tell ya that, but for now you can call me Marik and him Yami" the older look alike laughed his reply

"How do you know my name? Where am I and why?" Malik yelled and sudden whimper was heard form the pale angel who was now waking up

"Aw look what ya did there" Yami sighed and walked over to the other boy; he leaned down and stoked the whimpering boy's face.

"Get the hell off of him!" Malik tried to move but the ropes around his feet only reddened his ankles.

"Calm down pet we haven't forgotten you" Marik moved his hand up Malik's leg when Yami cursed and smacked the other boy.

"Devil bit me! Heh all the more fun" Yami laughed

With his gag removed the boy spoke, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry Ryou, we won't hurt you… much" a demonic smirk covered Yami and Marik's face as they left the room. With them gone Malik looked over to the pale boy, Ryou.

"Do you have any idea who these men are?" Malik asked

"No, the voices seem familiar but I don't know them"

"Well are you rich or anything, any connections or ideas why they would take you?"

"Not really, I'm no one special, you?"

"Not so much" 'Or at least no one should know of' Malik thought to himself.

Marik came back into the room with a knife and walked towards Malik with a grin.

"Now this won't hurt a bit, I'm just gonna make a few adjustments to your look" Malik glared and as Marik's hand slid up his shirt he jerked his body up to try and throw him off but he just punched Malik in the gut and laughed. He took the knife and pulled on Malik's shirt, Marik slowly ripped at the fabric and cut a slit all the way to his collar till the shirt fell in half and hung from his shoulders. Marik licked his lips and shivered at Malik's flat chest and tan skin.

"You sicko!" Malik jerked but it got him nowhere when Marik just hit him again

"Heh, heh" Marik slid his hand down to Malik's pants and began unbuttoning them, sliding the down his legs he made a fake sad face.

"You're not excited even a bit? I know you're not small, come on, give me a perk" Marik grinned and licked Malik's thigh.

"Stop it!" Ryou yelled trying to move

"Oh don't worry I haven't forgotten you" Marik took no time to cut off Ryou's shirt and pull down his pants. Yami came into the room with a black bag and smirked as he set it down. Marik stood and walked over to his friend.

"Everything ready"

"Sure thing" Yami opened the bag and Marik reached in pulling out a leather whip and some chains. Yami went over to the closet and as the doors opened both Ryou and Malik's faces' dropped. In the closet was another small room and in the center of the room was a large circular object behind a large metal table with leather straps for the arms and legs.

"You perverted BASTARDS!"

"You shouldn't be cursing pet" Yami walked over to Malik and began untying his legs. As his legs were freed Malik took the chance to kick Yami but he found himself still trapped by his wrists. Marik came over and kicked Malik in the side making him cough and crunch. Marik punched Malik then finished untying him and carried him to the wheel like stand. Malik groaned as Marik tightened the straps around Malik's ankles and wrists but before Marik could tighten the strap over Malik's left wrist, Malik pulled away and punched Marik. Quickly he un-strapped his other hand and fell to the ground as he tried to un-strap his ankles.

"You bitch" Marik kicked Malik then dragged him to the side where he hit him a few more times. Malik fell to the side and felt himself being tied to a pole and he shivered as cold metal chains were wrapped around his freshly bruised body.

"You may not be excited yet but… I sure am" Marik licked Malik's cheek and forced a kiss before he stood to help Yami get Ryou to the metal table.

"No! Stop!" Ryou struggled as the two men tied him down to the icy table, his body rose from the cold and Yami grinned licking his lips. Yami picked up the knife that Marik had used to remove the boys' clothes and caressed Ryou's creamy skin. Malik blacked out…

His eyes fluttered open and the hazy memory of being whipped countless times returned as the ache returned. Malik looked down at his body that was now strapped to the large circle stand. Ryou was unconscious on the metal table, X's were carved into his skin and the blood was still fresh from his wounds.

"M… Malik…"

"I'm here"

"Help… h… help… me…" Ryou fell unconscious again.

Three days passed by slowly and painfully as the two boys were molested and tortured every time the older men grew 'anxious.'

Now Malik and Ryou sat, their hands tied together, on a large pole in the basement. Their bodies bruised and cut, sore…

"Malik… are you awake?"

"Ya"

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I think of a way out of here. I promise"

"Malik… I'm sorry"

"For what?" Malik snorted, "This isn't your fault we're here or anything"

"I lied… my father…" Ryou choked back a sob, "My father owns a large company… something with investments"

"Oh… well still not your fault I'm here. More like my dads fault"

"How?"

"He's an assassin but, I don't know how these men would find that out. I think they're just perverted men with no lives. I'll find a way to get us out of here" Malik clenched his fists but gasped when he felt cold hands touch his. He turned his head and in the thinnest light he could see Ryou's brown eyes looking intensely now into his own violet ones.

"Ry--"

"I'm scared…" Ryou captured Malik's lips and their hands connected as their tongues did.

"Aw you're getting all excited without me pet. Can't have this angel have ya now can I" Marik's voice pulled them away and soon Malik was being unlocked and dragged away from Ryou's reach.

"Malik…!"

"Don't worry lil' angel, he'll be back to ya soon enough heh, heh" Marik disappeared upstairs with Malik.

The comfort of the warm rug faded as a wound reopened, Marik forced a kiss on Malik and began rubbing Malik's erection. Yami came into the room with a surprised then wanting expression, Marik made room for the other man who quickly removed Malik's ripped boxers and began sucking on his already aching balls.

Malik arched and jerked away but it only caused him more pain with old wounds and new wounds. Finally the men, fulfilled, left the weak boy on the ground of the basement where Ryou cried his name in worry. His cries changed to pain and plea as Yami and Marik had their way with him.

A week passed, Ryou was still unconscious from a previous attack. They had stopped chaining them to the pole as it didn't make a difference, or so they thought. Malik stroked Ryou's hair when an idea popped into his head. Malik moved Ryou's head softly to the ground and stood with the held of the wall. He searched around, in the dim light, for something, anything big and heavy. Soon he found what he was looking for.

"An ax" Malik smiled and raised the weapon in his hands. He slowly walked up the basement stairs and put his ear to the door. Hearing no one around, he raised the ax back and swung. Soon after there was a space large enough for Malik to put his hand through and unlock the door from the other side. He opened the door and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"You're not allowed out!" Malik turned to block Yami's hit. Yami was shocked when he found his fist heading straight to the sharp edge of an ax.

"AH FUCK!" Yami pulled away and held his bloodied hand. Malik ran to the door when it opened and Marik came in. Instantly the man noticed his yelling friend and he ran to his side.

"Get the kid!" Yami yelled Marik turned to find Malik already running out of the room.

Ryou woke up and shivered from the loss of Malik's heat. Sounds of yelling and then the pounding of feat on the stairs made Ryou jump.

"Well it seems your new boyfriend just escaped. Guess he didn't like ya after all" Ryou's face dropped as Marik grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up the stairs.

"No Stop! MALIK!"

Malik dropped the ax and bent down breathing, the pain was excruciating but he had to go on. He found a phone and dialed first 911 and then a different number.

"Ryou!" Malik turned and used the ax as a cane to help him back to the house. He collapsed but got back up. It wasn't after falling over in pain over 20 times did Malik finally make it back to the small secluded hell. He bit back and stood straight as he walked back in immediately he heard the screams of Ryou cut short. He walked faster his legs not allowing him to run, finally Malik got to the room only to hear sirens and find 'Marik and 'Yami' gone but that wasn't what caused him to tear. On the ground was Ryou's limping body, a pool of blood flowing from his side and a knife lying beside him.

"R-Ryou!" Malik gasped and dropped the ax; he kneeled down and lifted Ryou to him.

"M…a….l…I…k…"

"Don't… don't talk… I'm sorry I didn't think they'd… do this I…"

"I love you" Malik looked at the boy shocked; tears began to stream down his face.

"I do too… I love you…!" Malik pulled Ryou into a soft kiss that became more passionate until… Ryou's body fell numb and his head fell back but Malik couldn't pull away.

"Not yet… no why! Why now? YOU BASTARD!"

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh if I did I wouldn't be writing this type of stuff or if I did it'd be a hell of a lot better and on air .

Plz review and tell me whatcha think if I should try a sequel on this or not. If so anyone have any ideas if I did make a sequel I was thinking I could use Bakura or Yugi Idk plz tell me what you think!


End file.
